Closets and Sudoku
by caylender
Summary: Leo and Raph are surprised to find Don entertaining a girl in his room. Who knew Don was such a ladies' man? What's the deal with Mikey's closet? A companion to "It Came from the Closet". I love reviews and people who give them!


This a sort of sequel to _It Came from the Closet_, which was a parody I posted quite a while ago. I don't think it's necessary to read it, but you might benefit from it. (ahem- fic plugging here) This is just some random nonsense. I mean I should be studying for my Spanish placement tomorrow BUT...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, so please refrain from suing me. :D

* * *

><p>Leo meandered towards the bathroom. He scratched the side of his head; he had taken off his bandanna before going to sleep. It was obscenely early in the morning, and he wanted nothing more than to stumble back into his bed and<p>

S

L

E

E

P.

As he was passing Don's room, he noticed Raph just leaning against the wall next to the door. Leo shook his head. It was late; he didn't want to know. But then he heard a soft giggle. He continued down the hall.

**Wait.** A giggle? Neither Don nor Raph laughed like that! Maybe Mikey did, but he was still asleep. Leo knew; he had just **seen **him, drooling onto his pillow. Besides, that was too high and _girly_ even for Mikey. Leo backtracked, so that he stood in front of Don's door with his head practically pressed against it.

Raph glanced at him. "He's got some girl in there!"

Leo put a finger in front of his lips and listened carefully.

"Shhh, Caylender," Don whispered. "My family is still asleep. If you wake them up, they will probably run in here with their weapons drawn."

A light female voice then responded, "Oh, I don't want that at all."

There was a small shuffling sound before he heard the girl: "Please be gentle with me. I've never done anything like this before."

He heard a small laugh from Don. "Don't be intimidated that I'm an expert."

"I knew it," Raph mumbled. "Chicks do go for the shy geeks!"

"Oh, so that's where it's located." The tinkering voice whispered.

Leo shot Raph a wide eyed look.

"Yeah," Don replied. "Are you ready?"

A soft laugh could be heard. "I was born ready!"

Raph nudged Leo's arm, and Leo looked at him with wide eyes. "Donnie's going ta-"

Raph was cut off when Leo kicked Don's door down.

Don was on the ground leaning against the wall, holding a pad of paper. A girl, wearing pajama pants and a baggy T-shirt sat cross legged, facing him. She held her own pad of paper. Both just stared at Leo.

"Umm, good morning, Don?" Leo mumbled; he felt the back of his neck beginning to heat up. Raph stood next to him and poked his head into Don's room.

The girl blinked and turned to Don. "Well, it's been fun even though you turned out to be a hustler in Sudoku. But I should really get going now…" She glanced at Leo and Raph and muttered to Don, "This is sort of creepy."

"Yeah, it was nice. Come over when you're ready for expert puzzles," Don said, grinning and helping her up.

She laughed, and she walked towards the door, saying "excuse me" to Leo and Raph who moved out of her way.

Instead of heading to the sewer doors like Leo expected, she sauntered to Mikey's room and disappeared inside of it.

Raph and Leo exchanged a bewildered look and followed her with Don casually trailing behind them. They peeked into Mikey's room. The girl lazily waved to Mikey who was sitting up in his bed half-asleep. Then she reached Mikey's closet, entered it, and closed the door.

"What the shell is she doing," Raph wondered out loud.

They stood, staring at Mike's closet door for several minutes.

Mikey sleepily pulled himself out of his bed and stumbled to his closet. He opened the door, revealing an embarrassing amount of clutter but no girl.

"Looks like a safe journey, Don," Mikey noted, yawning.

Don nodded from behind Raph and Leo. "Perfect, thanks Mike for letting me borrow it."

"No problem, bro. Night dudes!"

Raph and Leo trailed Don out of Mike's room.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph growled. "Who the hell was that?"

Don smirked. "Remember when I told you, two, that I thought Mikey's closet could be used as portal?"

Leo recalled laughing harder than he ever had with Raph after Don had told them that theory. Whoops, this probably was karma.

"Well, I was right. But it can only be used early in the morning." Don looked way too smug. "That was one of those fan fiction authors—Caylender. She was kind enough to help me test my theory and Sudoku it up. " Don grinned at his two older brothers for a few seconds. He was enjoying his victory. "Sleep well, gentlemen."

"Do you…have any idea what just happened?" Leo finally ventured after Don disappeared into his room.

Raph shook his head. "I need sleep. Night Fearless."

* * *

><p>Me gusta tener los evaluacións. Pretty please!<p> 


End file.
